Never Too Late
by Lily1986
Summary: Lois has been kidnapped. Clark is too late to save her. But someone else isn't.  *ICARUS SPOILERS*


**A.N: **Just a little something that was inspired by the official description for ICARUS. Not saying this is how the episode will go, or even how Chloe will return. But a girl can hope. Let me know what you think. I love reading what you guys think. It helps me to become a better writer for future projects. So reviews are always welcome. :0)

**Never Too Late**

He was almost there. This time he'd been cutting it close. But he was almost there. He'd be reaching the warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis within seconds. He'll have her in his arms soon. She'll be okay. There was no way she wouldn't be. She was always okay. It'd only happen twice in his life. Just twice in his life when he hadn't been on time to save someone he loved. The first time was in high school. His eyes burned at the memory of Alicia hanging by her neck. His chest ached with guilt because had he just believed in her, she might have survived. The second time was the night his father died in his arms. He held on to the guilt for years after that. He believed it to be his fault and it wasn't until recently that he learned it wasn't. It hadn't lessened the hurt though.

Lois would not be added to that list.

She was everything.

She was his best friend.

His lover.

Fiancé.

And after today, she was his forever. His soul mate.

He couldn't lose her too.

He pushed harder feeling his super speed pick up and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw the warehouse in the distance. Almost there.

And then, the sky lit up with an explosion and fire. Clark came to a sudden stop outside, the shock rendering him senseless.

"No…" He shook his head walking toward the warehouse engulfed in flames and for the first time in his young life he could feel the heat licking at his face. "No…. NO!"

He stepped forward to go inside but someone stopped him from behind. "NO!"

"Clark."

"Let me go!" He struggled against the person holding him back.

"Clark! She's gone."

"NO!" His eyes flared up and he shut them instinctively.

He felt arms surround him. A brother standing by his side. "Clark… I'm so sorry…"

Carter Hall.

"I didn't save her…"

Carter swallowed thickly. The man in front of him, who he'd grown to admire and look up to despite the age difference, now stood before him like a little boy. He felt Clark's legs give out before Clark did himself, and tried hard to hold the man up.

"We're going to get the guy who did this Clark. I swear we are."

Carter Hall was not a man who showed emotion very much in his life. But in that moment he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Hearing Clark cry, he realized that this man may have the powers of a god but that didn't always mean he could save the ones he loved most.

Carter didn't let go. His friend needed more than just a crime fighting partner. He needed a brother.

And even when the rest of the team arrived on the scene and he communicated with a silent look what had happened, he still didn't let go of the little boy in his arms. The boy who had just lost the only person he lived for.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly and she coughed. She realized she was no longer tied to a chair in a dark and cold warehouse, but lying on a bed in a heated apartment flat. She sat abruptly when fear tugged in her chest. Instinct told her this wasn't right. But instinct also told her she was safe. Too bad instinct couldn't tell her where she was at the moment.

She looked around the room and realized she couldn't figure out her location from this room alone. The only thing in there was a single bed in the center of the room, some medical supplies, an IV currently hooked up to her arm and a massive computer.

Where was she?

And how was she alive right now?

She ripped the IV out of her arm and went to stand up when a voice stopped her.

"You never could wait for the saline to run out, Lois."

Her mouth dropped at the familiar voice and she turned her face to the corner from where it came from with widened eyes.

"Chloe?"

She jumped out of the bed and ran to her cousin throwing her arms around the petite blond.

"Lo…! Watch it. You'll blow out your stitches."

Lois stepped back from her. "You stitched me up?"

"Hey!" Chloe smirked winking, "I resent that. I had a great teacher who taught me the skills of survival."

Lois smiled proudly. "Damn right you did."

"I'm glad you're okay, Lois."

"Chloe…" Lois watched her cousin scurry around the apartment and picking up a black carryon bag. "I haven't seen or heard from you in months. Where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you, Lois. But right now, we have to get a move on." Chloe said as she stuffed clothes and supplies into the bag. "Help me pack. We have to get out of here."

"Get out of here?" Lois asked. "Chloe, where exactly is here?"

"Right now, here is an abandoned apartment flat in suicide slums." Chloe was saying. "I couldn't risk you being seen. Or me for that matter. But it's only a matter of time before the Suicide Squad… or Clark finds us so we have to go. Right now."

"Clark?" Lois eyed her with confusion. "Chloe, Clark finding us is a good thing."

"Lois, this is just one of those times where you have to trust me."

"Chloe, I do. You're my family. But I'm not running away."

"Lo-"

"No." Lois said firmly. "What happened to you?"

"I made a decision." Chloe answered. "I decided to leave. So that Oliver… and Clark… would be safe. And being back here… it only puts them in danger."

"Chlo…"

"Lois, you being around puts them in danger too." She cut her off. "Because, now they know about you. They know that you know about them. And they will use you to get to Clark and Oliver."

Lois watched her as she threw more things into the bag. Chloe lifted the bag off the bed and walked toward the door before stopping. "I can help you disappear. As far as everyone is concerned, Lois Lane died in that warehouse."

She turned around to face her cousin. "It's for the best."

Lois looked up at her and shook her head. "I'm not leaving Clark. I'm not disappearing while he thinks that I'm dead. I can't do that."

"Lois…"

"No, Chloe." Lois shook her head and walked up to her. She held up her hand showing her cousin the glimmering ring. "I'm not doing it."

"I can't help you past this point."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You'd be protecting him."

"I'd be hurting him."

"He'll move on."

"Maybe… maybe not. Either way, I can't let him live with that guilt."

"Clark will be okay without you Lois."

"The way Oliver is? Have you even been keeping tabs on him?"

"Of course I have."

"Then you would know that he's not okay."

"Clark isn't Oliver. Clark has a destiny to fulfill."

"You think I don't know all about his destiny, Chloe? I know everything there is to know about Clark."

"I figured you did."

Lois looked her curiously.

"He wouldn't have put that ring on your finger if he hadn't told you everything. He loves you, you know."

"I know." Lois nodded. "Come back, Chloe. Come back with me. We can protect you."

Chloe felt a small laugh escape her lips. "Not too long ago, that was my line."

"The difference is it's not a line." Lois shook her head.

"Lois, I can't go back." She said softly.

"Oliver would want to see you."

"There's a fine line between what we want and what we need, Lois." Chloe sighed. "He may want me there. But he doesn't need me there."

She watched her cousin thoughtfully before walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Chloe."

Chloe leaned into her ear. "Help is on the way."

Lois smiled softly. "You knew… you knew I wasn't going to leave."

"I had a hunch." Chloe smiled.

"Good luck, Chloe."

"Goodbye, Lois."

Lois watched her cousin walk out the door. She turned around and sat on the bed and lifted her legs up to her chest. She hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when he suddenly blurred into the room.

"Lois!"

His arms were around her in a second. Lois inhaled his scent and wrapped herself around him completely. She smiled biting her lip as she looked to the door.

His hands were on her face now, making her look at him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? How did you…? Who…?"

She placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. Lois leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Take me home, Clark." She breathed softly as she pulled away. "I'll explain everything at home."

He nodded numbly. He didn't care how she'd survived; only that she had.

He lifted her up in his arms and held her close, needing to feel that warmth against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked down to see the ring on her finger. He smiled softly.

"Clark?"

Looking at her, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, Lois. I thought I lost you…"

"You'll never lose me, Clark." Lois smiled. "I'm not going anywhere…"

She grinned mischievously. "Unless it's home… because I think we haven't celebrated our new relationship status properly yet."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Kent."

Her smile wavered. "Yeah, we're going to have to talk about that."

He laughed and super sped out of there.


End file.
